Programmers who are developing software to operate on mobile or embedded computing devices may typically write and develop code on a development host while monitoring its execution on a target device. In such situations, programmers may wish to control the operation of code on the target device, such as by creating and monitoring system calls. Ideally, they should be able to do so by entering commands on the development host and having those commands executed as if they had been generated by the target device.